


Snow White and the White Wolf

by Nelsbels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis & Shuri Friendship, Darcyland (Marvel), F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Snow White Elements, Sunsets, Wakanda (Marvel), White Wolf Bucky Barnes, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelsbels/pseuds/Nelsbels
Summary: Darcy and Jane were invited to Wakanda along side Bruce Banner and Tony Stark to partake in a joint project to create a device for possible teleportation between cities or even countries, a new way of movement of the future. A project lead by the charismatic princess Shuri.Bonding with Shuri Darcy explores the city and along the way she acquires a nickname and meets the estranged White Wolf also known to the world as the Winter Soldier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 28
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Darcy and Jane were invited to Wakanda along side Bruce Banner and Tony Stark to partake in a joint project to create a device for possible teleportation between cities or even countries, a new way of movement of the future. The technological advances of Wakanda were extraordinary and they cautiously shared it with the rest of the world.

Shuri, the princess and sister of the king T’Challa, was eagerly leading the project. With Jane’s research of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, which was the basis of teleportation, the scientists wasted no time in making acquaintance, geeking out like long lost siblings and then getting lost in their own little world together.

An Einstein-Rosen bridge, also known as a wormhole was a portal to another universe opening below the ozone layer, to be able to quickly travel from one place to another, no matter the distance between them. In physics, a wormhole was a hypothetical topological feature of spacetime that would be, fundamentally, a ‘shortcut’ through spacetime.

Despite not having a strong science background Darcy was no simpleton.

She was mostly home schooled and graduated at the age of 14 because that’s the earliest they allowed her to. She worked towards a Political Science degree because she wanted to make a change in this world that stirred itself towards self-destruction. Political Science looked at how power was exercised, how political decisions were made, and who these decisions were made by. She had learnt about campaigns, elections, protest movements, policy issues and political ideals. And so in the end Darcy became an independent consultant. Having been closely associated with a Nobel prise winner, courtesy of one Jane Foster, and later the Avengers brought a lot of limelight and publicity, which helped her to stir her career but still remain close to Jane who had become like family to her, along with the Avengers that were closely behind.

Darcy often gave advice to the smaller political parties, which were associated with and linked to the movement of climate change and green peace. Helping them in any way to be heard and to have a resonating voice among the bigger parties that ruled the country.

Over the years Darcy had done a fair share of self-learning about physics, which was aided by her proficiency in mathematics because physics was basically maths. She had read the majority of Jane’s books so that she could better understand her friend's research and work, as well as improve the data analysis and the in put of data.

They all worked harmoniously with a dash of never ending comedy and snarky comments, especially between Tony and herself.

“How are we not related?”

“You weren’t as big of a man whore as you esteemed yourself to be perhaps?”

“Ha!”

Bruce couldn’t help the snort that escaped and Shuri laughed out right.

“People we have royalty here please reframe from blasphemous talk ok?” Tony continued before quietly mumbling to himself and to Jarvis to do a paternity test just in case.

And so the days had blended together.

Darcy and Shuri bonded quickly as they were the youngest in the group and also the closest in age. Both full of wit and humour, it was an easy friendship to form and so the princess often sought out Darcy's company. She gave her tours around the palace and the city while the other three deemed immovable from the labs they worked in.

Once they got to go on a safari trip, which was a big dream come true for Darcy. She loved the wildlife and so she told Shuri of a funny story of how they met Thor and how she ended up rescuing the animals from a pet shop in New Mexico once upon a time. And they laughed and laughed and laughed.

* * *

Bucky was aware of the presence of the Avengers and co but kept away. He still could not quite bring himself to face Tony Stark and the history that lay there, despite the two sides forming a brittle truce.

He thought it best to stay away to keep the peace.

* * *

Steve Rogers arrived not long after the arrival of the science three, which was a curious feat to all as to what his agenda was but seeing his friendship with T’Challa no one really questioned him further in that regard.

“Visiting friends” was his simple reply with a warm smile causing both Shuri and Darcy to become a little star stuck, he was the famous Captain America after all. 

* * *

A few days later, during the evening Shuri and Darcy went for a walk in the gardens outside the palace, venturing out further with three little people for company.

They strolled through the trees at a leisured pace towards the lake a couple of kilometres away from the main base. The children stared at her in wonder because she was different and they have never seen a westerner before. 

“You are so pale, the sun has already burnt you!” the boys snickered at her. 

“That’s probably the Russian heritage undoubtedly” snarked Darcy with an amused smile. Factor 50 was a saving grace but wasn’t always a miracle worker, her cheeks and top of her shoulders were already showing the slight tell-tell signs of a minor sunburn. 

Inevitably they end up watching the sunset with its astounding colours of blues, purples, pinks and deep oranges, blending together, painted across the sky. Darcy was struck speechless by its beauty, never quite having seen such a beautiful sight. 

The little girl tugged gently on her white summer dress that danced in the warm evening breeze, looking bashfully up at Darcy through the lashes before she spoke.

“Are you Snow White from my bedtime story?” 

Darcy’s eyebrows rose in surprise before she chuckled at the cute little girl. 

“No sweetheart I’m not but I do have a wicked step mother....” she trailed off with amusement to which the little girl gasped! Darcy tried to stir clear from the thoughts of her dismissive stepmother. 

“Snow White has an evil stepmother too! The evil queen! You must be her! Your skin is as white as snow, your lips as red as blood and hair as dark as night!” 

Darcy chuckled trying to hide her laugh behind her hand, amused by the appraisal of herself by this sweet innocent little girl reciting the famous line from the fairytale book, as she did not want to offend her before she spoke a little apprehensively.

“Well perhaps…but I can’t talk to animals.”

The little girl was thoughtful for a moment before she popped up with her next question and eyes still wide with wonder. 

“Hhmmm...Can you sing?”

Darcy couldn’t stop smiling at this girl that could not see her as anything else but this fairytale princess. 

She squirmed a little internally as yes she could a little, having taken piano and singing lessons as a child and throughout her teens, as insisted and forced upon her by her strict and proper grandmother. 

“Maybe...a little.”

The little girl gasped again but with excitement this time and Darcy knew what was coming but did not think she had the heart to disapoint those soulful puppy eyes that were directed at her now. Who could refuse such a sight?

Shuri chuckled with amusement as she watched the exchange. 

“Sorry Darcy but there’s no way that you can get away from singing to us now.” 

“Oh I don’t know, don’t want to wilt your ears…” Darcy trailed off hoping perhaps she could dissuade them.

“Come on, you now have an expectant and eager audience.” Shuri pushed as she winked at her and with a little more encouragement Darcy gave in.

She knelt down towards the little girl.

“I don’t know the song that the Snow White sings but I know another that belongs to Sleeping Beauty.” and so she slowly began to sing the Lana Del Rey version of ‘Once upon a dream’. 

_“I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_That look in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam_

_And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream”_

It was deep and perhaps bordering on dark but it was captivating, each word pulled you in. And when Darcy stopped they were all still standing speechless.

“Well I did not expect that.” 

She chuckled at Shuri’s surprised remark and looked back down at the star struck little girl. Darcy lifted her hand to brush her soft tiny cheek and then pressed a gentle kiss on the other. 

A feelings of bashfulness over came Darcy from the praise from their little group and as she stood she looked away feeling a blush spreading on her face.

That’s when she felt it, a sudden heavy feeling that settled in your gut when you felt the weight of a stranger’s gaze. And so she lifted her eyes and noticed a man standing in the shadows of the tree foliage not too far from them, observing their little group in silence. 

* * *

Bucky heard their little group’s laughter ages before they appeared in his peripheral vision. He was leaning against a tree bark looking out over the lake as the sunset began. Little blessings that he was able to enjoy and escape from the harshness of the outside world and its reality. 

His advanced hearing picked up the sound of footsteps and the conversation they were having as they neared. Knowing exactly who was coming closer he stood and hid in the shadows not wanting to be seen. 

When she walked into his peripheral vision he could feel his throat go dry and his heart skip a beat. 

The gentle wind tugged the long waves of her hair, which glistened gently with the soft light of the sunset while the white flowing dress she wore flattered around her smoothly. She looked like she stepped out of a dream. 

It was the first time since the 1940s in which he allowed himself to admire a woman and have a moment of weakness such as this.

He could not stop himself gently tracing her facial features with his eyes, her big baby blue eyes, rosy flushed cheeks and ruby red lips. His gaze almost caressing while imprinting the image to memory. She was the depiction of beauty and of innocence in that moment.

She was so heartbreakingly stunning.

The little group’s interaction brought a slight smile to his lips but when she began to sing he felt his lips parting from awe, as he watched with growing admiration. Her voice a deep captivating feminine drawl reminded him of a singer from the 40s he enjoyed but could not remember the name of. Another memory that randomly sprang forward when something familiar or a stimuli presented itself. 

He wished she never stopped but then he was caught by her and he looked away from her immediately, burned by her gaze, feeling of shame and embarrassment welling up inside.

Shortly after Shuri noticed him too, as she followed Darcy's line of vision. She broke into a big smile and shouted to him.

“Hey White Wolf! Come join us!” 

He felt apprehensive and nervous from having been caught but understood he could not avoid them, as they would just follow him knowing Shuri’s stubbornness and so he hesitantly strolled towards them trying to avoid her gaze. 

It did not take him long to approach them and as he did Shuri made the introductions as the little children run towards him and around him while chanting his given name by the people of Wakanda, ‘White Wolf’.

He chanced a brief glimpse at her as he came to a halt in front of them and was unable to look away from those big soulful blue eyes that stared back in surprise.

He thought she may have recognised him, as it hadn’t been all that long since his face had been spread all over the news in every corner of the world as a wanted man. It made him feel dejected, thinking that she perhaps had already prejudged him but he could not blame her for doing so. Despite being cleared of those charges the stigma had remained because after all his history of being a death dealer by the alias of Winter Soldier could never be erased. He was still a wanted man, a monster created by a sinister organisation that wanted their asset back, a monster sought after by the US government to be brought into the fold and used as their own weapon, a monster feared by the world and a ghost that had shaped its history. 

But when he looked into her eyes, that seemed so open, he did not see what he feared reflected within them.

“James Buchanan Barnes this is Darcy Lewis our lovely guest.” Shuri spoke with eagerness and joy. He understood her glee, as before recently there had been no interaction with the outside world as Wakanda kept its borders closed until now. She was fascinated with the US and their culture and often sought him out to speak to him about it. 

Darcy cleared her throat lightly and offered a small smile along with her hand, which he only slightly hesitated at first to shake. Her soft little hand slotted perfectly into his own calloused one, his right hand almost engulfing her own. He felt her warmth seep in and did not want to let go.

* * *

Darcy observed the said man as he approached them moment earlier. She recognised him immediately. Only an ignorant fool living under a rock wouldn’t know who he was. The presence of Steve Rogers made that much more sense now. 

A war hero turned fugitive assassin against his will, with the alias of Winter Soldier, on the run from the government that failed him and an evil organisation that wanted to use him as their means to an end. 

A mix of emotions had rolled through her as she watched his approach with bated breath as each step he took brought him closer to their little group. Some she recognised, fear, awe and some she did not want to name nor acknowledge.

She was not naive to think that just because he no longer had his metal arm that it somehow made him any less dangerous. He carried himself like a predator just like the given name to him by the Wakanda people, the White Wolf. He had this kind of grace that she would never be able to replicate. His footsteps almost soundless, which made Darcy wonder if it was merely habit or intentional. 

Despite the blank expression on his face, his stormy grey blue eyes pinned her in place and made her heart skip a beat. She was not ready to concede to herself that perhaps it wasn’t quite due to fear or intimidation. 

He was undoubtedly handsome, tall, dark and a Pandora’s box was an accurate description of him. He towered over her at-least a foot in height, which was a little intimidating but she could not deny the pull. 

He wore khaki military trousers and a simple dark green T-shirt with a scarf that covered his missing arm. His dark hair was pulled back and he had a week or two worth of stubble, which suited him she thought absentmindedly. 

He had a deep baritone voice that resonated in his chest as he spoke. 

“Are you enjoying your stay?” 

Hearing his voice had snapped her out of her reverie. It took Darcy a moment to collect herself and she looked out onto the peaceful lake that reflected the stunning sunset, which calmed her fast beating heart slightly while she prayed hoping that he could not hear it. 

When faced with nervous moments she always noticed that she swayed towards silly comments to lighten the mood and couldn’t help the sudden heavy English accent that burst forward from her lips.

“Yes, it’s an absolutely dreadful place and the people are just awful!” she turned her smile to Shuri and the children as she winked at them and they burst into humorous filled giggles. It seemed to have amused him too as she saw a twitch of his lips and a hint of a smile as he glanced at her before looking towards the lake and for a few moments they all watched the last rays of the stunning sun set.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

As the last vibrant rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon Bucky turned towards the little group while trying to avoid looking at her as he spoke.

“You should go back before it gets too dark.”

“You are worse than my brother, come, walk with us part of the way then.” teased Shuri.

He mostly remained quiet but still listened intently, as Shuri filled most of the silence, telling him about their project and the slow progress because they did not have the right source of power yet.

Darcy could only nod, a little dumbstruck not knowing what else to do or say. He walked along side them, perhaps a step behind. Was it a protective gesture or defence mechanism she wondered?

She brought her hand up to scratch her itchy shoulder and then hissed lightly when it hurt due to the sun burn, which seemed a little worse now than it did a few hours ago.

“You should use the aloe plant, it will help.”

Darcy was momentarily bemused by his simple words that were directed at her. As she turned to look at him he held her gaze briefly before looking back to the road ahead.

She did not know where the next words came from but she uttered them teasingly before she could stop herself.

“Speaking from experience?”

He turned his head towards her as if it was his turn to be lightly surprised by her response. Seeing her small apprehensive smile he could not help but return it. He could not bring himself to hold her gaze for too long as the knot in his gut prevented him. Bucky berated himself, feeling like a teenager all over again, memories from so long ago but yet so clear to him in this moment.

“Yes.”

It wasn’t easy getting used to the strong African sun, his own alabaster skin now tanned.

It suited him she thought.

Before long it was time to part ways and they said their brief goodbyes.

He watched them go for a little while before turning another direction back to his quarters in the compound. He saw her briefly look back at him once more before they could no longer be seen behind the trees. He did not miss the little smile that she gave him, his heart stuttering for a moment.

* * *

He did not see her for a few days and any temptation to see her was tempered down immediately but yet he could not stop himself from wondering down to the out skirts of the gardens, where he thought she might visit occasionally and he was not wrong.

During one of the late evenings just before he gave up waiting she came down to stroll through the gardens unaccompanied. It was the blue hour after the sunset just before everything went pitch black, the fairy lights wrapped around the tree branches had started to come on and the fireflies begun to glide around radiating with their soft light. It truly was a lovely sight but nothing that compared to her in his mind because in that moment it was as if she had stepped out of a fairytale book and it took his breath away.

Her skin almost glowed from the lights surrounding her, her soft dark chocolate curls done up in a delicate bun with strays framing her face and neck, she wore a long sleeveless red summer dress with a flower print that had buttons at the front all the way down just above her knees where the split was and the dress flared out. It flattered her small waist and generous curves.

He could feel his heart rate accelerate at the sight of her. 

She seemed lost in thought, wondering aimlessly before she noticed him. She looked like a deer caught it the headlights for a moment before she brought her delicate hand up to give him a little hesitant wave, a small smile painting her lips. She changed her direction to approach him, where he currently sat on a little bench under an apple tree. 

“Hi” Darcy greeted him, her voice gentle before continuing tentatively.

“Can I join you?”

He stared at her wordlessly for a moment in slight wonder before catching himself and giving her a little nod as he looked away, unable to form words yet.

Bucky felt the feeling of apprehension grow as the silence stretched, regretting his foolish actions at seeking her out, giving in to the weakness of wanting to see the beautiful dame. He was nervous as he observed her from the corner of his eye, stealing glances when she wasn't aware. He watched her reach above them and touch the red apples hanging from one of the branches.

“How are you finding your stay in Wakanda?” Darcy mirrored his question from their first meeting, snapping him out his nervous reverie. 

He smiled involuntarily at her question remembering her initial answer from a few days ago.

“It’s dreadful and the people are awful.”

It made her laugh and just like that the ice was broken somewhat and his tense shoulders eased if just a little.

They talked about inconsequential things like the hot climate, the safari that Darcy got to go on with Shuri, the amazing organic food and culture of Wakanda.

An hour had passed in a blink of an eye and it was time to part.

“Goodnight, James.” Darcy did not know where the courage had come from but she hoped she did not over step, but before she started over thinking he responded in kind.

“Goodnight, Darcy.” It made her blush prettily, liking how her name had sounded coming from his lips. 

And so their wordless routine of meeting up in the gardens had begun, every night she would wonder down to the private gardens and find him there, sitting on the bench under the apple tree.

* * *

Darcy knew that she probably should not be getting so closely acquainted with one of the world’s most dangerous men but she could not stop herself. Her brain said one thing but that troublesome meddling thing in her chest said another. Like a moth to a flame she was drawn to him. Perhaps initially it was curiosity or even intrigue being in the company of one such as him but the longer she spoke to him the more the image of him in her mind had started to change.

Darcy had always been slightly shy at first when meeting new people but once she felt comfortable enough around them, which usually didn’t take too long her snarky witty self bled through. And soon enough she was herself again, making the Winter Soldier smile and laugh, which she had found to be addicting. She liked hearing him laugh and speak, she liked the sound of his deep voice and had found herself sitting a little closer to him each evening they spent together.

* * *

During one of the evenings, a few weeks after their initial meeting, he felt so at ease in her company that he almost couldn’t help himself from talking about the past, opening up for the first time in a very very long time. Her presence was unimposing, calm and inviting and without hesitation he opened his mouth to speak. 

“I’ve always wanted to fight and do what’s right. Perhaps initially it was very naive of me to think that war was anything but horror and devastation. Looking at it through rose tinted glasses like most of the guys at the time that signed up, until we were dropped off at the front lines and saw what it truly was, a massacre on both sides. But back then I always held out hope that we were doing the right thing and fighting for the right cause.” 

She never pushed nor pried but always listened intently without interrupting him. She had no expectations, she was a stranger and perhaps it was also the reason why it was easier to open up to her than to his best friend. There was no pressure unlike what he sometimes felt around Steve even though the man never intended to. Steve represented all of the good and justice in the world while he and his bloody past almost made him feel ashamed to be standing next to him, his brother who he had grown up with. 

Steve was desperate to get his friend back, perhaps the only connection he had left from the 40s they were torn from, but he was not disillusioned to think that it would ever be like it was 70 odd years ago. Steve was an idealist but not naïve, to think that everything they went through did not change them both would be foolish. Bucky was a different person now, even Steve had changed, they both have. They are not the same people they were in the last century.

And Darcy trying to comfort him had told him that it was normal, that people grew and they changed over time and that there was nothing wrong with it.

“Some of the bonds we form in our lifetime cannot be torn easily and can stay with us forever but it’s because of these bonds that we can grow, support from family and friends is what helps us to move forward and become who we are today…Everyone has a past but we should not be looking back behind us because that’s not the direction we are walking. What matters is how we move forward. Some cracking wisdom from my grandma.”

Darcy smiled at him reassuringly and Bucky could not help become more and more enraptured by her, her kindness, charm and perceptive words.

“Unfortunately...sometimes I’d love nothing more than to be a kid again and have no worries, no bills to pay, no work related stress. Just play all day long and have fun.” they chuckled at that a little, agreeing before she continued. 

“But then again there are plenty of joys from being an adult as well, like having your independence, travelling the world, eating great food and laughing with friends, being able to swear like a sailor among other things.” she turned to look at him with a cheeky smile and a laugh to which he returned. 

* * *

The first time he kissed her it was just like that first warm evening he met her, the sunset cast its brilliant soft colours over the lake that mirrored the sky.

She looked so lovely and when she looked up at him so bashfully, glancing at him through her thick dark lashes he could not think of anything else. His eyes lowered to her tempting rose petal lips and her chin lifted just a little bit in response and so he closed the small gap between them, encircling her with his arm, bringing her flush against him. Her eyes flattered closed and a soft sigh escaped her lips just as their lips touched. He kissed her gently, tentatively at first, tasting her soft lips before deepening it as the flame within his chest grew, his affections for her overwhelming.

He felt her fingers curling into a grip on his shirt, on top of his chest where his heart lay underneath, pounding almost painfully in-sync with hers. He could hear her heart beat as it fluttered under her skin, showing him that she was just as affected as he was, it made his feel elated. 

* * *

The first time he made love to her was in the wilderness by the waterfall surrounded by wild flowers.

Food long forgotten, she lay beneath him on top of a soft blanket with her long dark curls sprawled around her, a deep blush painted on her cheeks and her lips swollen from his fervent kisses. Her royal blue summer dress hiked up to her upper thighs. He thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful and told her so. She looked back at him will eyes full of warmth and emotion he couldn't quite name before lifting her arms and bringing him back to her so that she could kiss him tenderly. Each kiss quieting his nervous mind with a blissful filled haze. 

He was so reverent as he touched her and so gentle asking her if she was sure that it made her fall for him that much harder.

Soft gasps and deep moans as their bodies swayed together, almost melting into each other and she knew not where he began and where she ended.

They didn't question at first what it was that laid between them but the more time that went past, the more stolen kisses and touches they exchanged in passionate embraces the more painful it had become for them both. Wanting to spend more time together, to wake up in each other's embrace each morning, to be closer.

* * *

The time came when the Avengers and co had to leave to go back to New York. An agreement had been reached with the US government to let him come back and work with the Avengers.

He told her that he would be returning with them, that he would be fighting along side the Avengers to finish the war against HYDRA once and for all. He tried to explain to her that this kind of life as a mercenary wouldn't be fair for a partner nor safe.

Within his mind he was resolved to being alone till killed in action, he did not think there was any chance of any other life for him.

The idea and the thought of wife and kids concept was a far away dream that he had thought he'd left behind in the 40s.

Until now, _until her._

He daydreamed for the first time in over 70 years about what it would be like to have a family of his own, to settle down with a loving woman. But he always chased those thoughts away as quickly as they begun. It was too painful, he did not think it possible. She was too good for him. The more he knew her the deeper he fell for her. If anything were to happen to her because of him it would kill him, he did not think he could ever come back from that, he'd loose what remained of his heart and mind. 

“I’m just a soldier, I have nothing to offer you but a life of uncertainty and danger.” he murmured to her, brushing her cheek gently, tenderly, trying to push her away while his heart clenched painfully, knowing he had to do this for her sake. 

She looked indignantly at him as she spoke.

“My life has been filled with many situations of uncertainty and danger and it’s unlikely to ever change. And when did people’s vocation become more important than the people themselves? Just because someone does something that classes them as a high flier does not mean that they are a genuinely nice person or vice versa!"

And then as a joke she added “Just look at Tony!” trying to lighten the mood, trying to stir clear of what she dreaded to think he was trying to do.

His lips tagged at the corners at her last remark but then he looked down and the smile was gone before he spoke, his tone serious and slightly desperate, wanting her to understand. 

“You deserve so much better than me, someone that’s whole and someone that could keep you safe, and not endanger you.”

“Shut up! Shut up you moron! I deserve someone that loves me unconditionally and gives me the world when he smiles at me as if I’m the sun in his eyes...I love you Bucky, don’t push me away...please...” her eyes filled with unshed tears and her breath hitched a couple of times as she spoke trying to hold her tears in but failing.

She had never met nor loved anyone like him, who adored her so openly and so purely. Who treated her like she was precious, something to keep for always.

Her words broke Bucky’s heart and he stepped forward closing the gap between them in a rush, pulling her into his arms, a new dark metal left arm given to him by T’Challa. His resolve had crumbled at her confession.

After a few of their secret meetings he knew, he didn’t think he could let her go, not without a part of his chest tearing off and leaving with her. She was burnt into his very soul.

Bucky was so sick of running away from everyone and everything, of feeling nothing more than a weapon, that when he met her and she made him feel as close to normal as he could, perhaps almost like he did before the war, he made the decision to be with her. He knew he was being foolish to think that it would last but he couldn't bring himself to care in those stolen moments between them.

When Steve informed him of the pardon and the deal that was reached with the US government his whole world almost fell from under him. The bubble they created had suddenly burst and he was crushing back to reality and what it meant. He knew what he had to do but didn't know if he had the strength to do it. He had to give her the choice but he couldn't help but cling onto the hope that she would choose him, choose to stay with him. He knew it was selfish but he couldn't help it, he did not think he could part from her. 

But obviously his stunning girl had _something to say about it_ and she was unwilling to let go. As soon as the words had left her lips he surged forward and enveloped her tightly, openly admitting to himself he was unwilling to let go too. He wanted to hold onto her, the happiness and the peace she had gifted him in their short time together had felt almost like a lifetime and he knew that he would never be able to let go, he would follow her to the ends of the earth just to be by her side, to keep her safe, to be with her always. 

“Oh Sweetheart, I was a goner from the first moment I laid my eyes on you. I love you so much. I’m never lettin' you go from this day on. You’ve had your chance to escape.” 

He heard her watery chuckle against his chest before she muttered to him lovingly, her hands gripping the back of his shirt, pulling him closer.

“I love you too you big goon. You’re stuck with me now.”

His chest felt full from the overwhelming flow of elation and happiness at her words, it was almost painful. He pulled away very slightly so that he could lower his head to hers and kiss her sweetly, fervently and devotedly just like she deserved, now and forever. 

Fin :)

* * *

(And they lived happily ever after with guns blazing and lots of babies! lol) 

Would love your feedback! Let me know what you think :D

Comments feed my muuuuuse

\\(^.^)/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this little story, I'm not sure i will expand on it yet but thought i'd share it anyway :)
> 
> Would love your feedback! Let me know what you think :D
> 
> Comments feed my muuuuuse \\(^.^)/
> 
> P.S. I have mixed some facts of the actress (Kat Dennings) that plays Darcy Lewis into this story. Mixing two together :)  
> Kat indeed had graduated school at the age of 14 and has Russian heritage. Not just a pretty face ;)


End file.
